


Liquid Love

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bad Dragon, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Engineer Dean Winchester, M/M, Scientist Sam Winchester, Sex Toys, Size Queen Dean Winchester, Spanking, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Sam Winchester, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Dean loved his job and he was damn good at it or he wouldn’t have earned this position in the first place. No one gets promoted to Chief Engineer at the deep-water research station of the Campbell Cooperation without proving themselves.While Dean had a thing for vast challenges, this morning promised to be his greatest challenge of all. It would be even worse with his greatest weakness working right next to him.





	Liquid Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> something new for you that I wrote for two things:
> 
> SPN Kink Bingo, Square: Size Kink  
> Monthly Prompt: Wincest/UnderwaterAU!
> 
> With both the kink bingo and the monthly prompt you will get many different pairings, kinks and many more things^^ Withing this story, you'll find a neat little toy...you can look it up here: [Trent](https://bad-dragon.com/products/trent)
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

When Dean got the orders that he was supposed to work on a special project for the duration of full ten months or longer, he had been thrilled. He was a damn good engineer and happy with his job; keeping things running. Not even in his wildest dreams would he have dared to think to work at this place.  
  
He got an official offer with a working contract in his mail and only had to sign it and he would start his new job at Campbell Cooperation within the next two weeks. Dean had been too stunned to think of it as a genuine deal and had called the number at the top of the letter, just to make sure it wasn’t a prank.  
  
It wasn’t a prank. The voice on the other end of the line didn’t belong to a secretary like he thought, no, he had talked to the owner of said cooperation himself; Sam Campbell. Good Lord, the dude was smart. He was legendary in Dean’s field of work and every Engineer dreamed to work for the guy. No one applies for a job at Campbell Cooperation. They find you, hire you, and Dean had never heard of anyone working for someone else again. They only hire the best, and they will find you and make you an offer you couldn’t resist.  
  
Dean’s brain had been too fried to stop his mouths from saying this to probably hottest dude on the planet, but Sam Campbell had only laughed at Dean’s bad pun and told Dean that a car would pick him up in three days and he better be prepared, bad puns and all.  
  
This happened two months ago and was now stuffed in a far corner of Dean’s mind as he had far bigger problems at his hands now.  
  
The biggest problem of this morning was a huge breach of the clear water supply chain of the under-water station Nammu. Ice cold water rushed out of a broken pipe and hit Dean right in the face while he tried to fix the breach but the power of the water was too strong.  
  
The corridor was already running full of water and went up to Dean’s knees. Dean had sent his assistant to turn off the main water supply but while Dean knew Kevin had to run across the station, he was sure that something went wrong because the ice-cold water was still hitting him hard in the face.  
  
Cursing, Dean tried to press the emergency repair kit for broken pipes onto the breach but with two hands he had no way to press the kit against the breach and fixate it with the help of his laser-based tools. Snarling under his breath and the biting cold of the water, Dean stemmed himself against the kit and against the water. If he could hold out until Kevin returned, Kevin could fixate everything while Dean held the kit in place but… the cold was draining, and Dean could feel himself getting tired as his arms started to shake under the force of the water.  
  
Suddenly someone stepped up behind Dean and huge hands were placed next to Dean’s on the kit. Looking up, Dean met the focused gaze of Sam Campbell whose grey-green eyes looked angry at the broken pipe. “I can’t hold this forever. Close the breach, Dean!”  
  
Ripping himself out of his musing, Dean picked up his laser tool which he had dropped into the water earlier and started to aim it at the three fixation points to close the breach.  
  
The second all three points on the kit were sealed, the water stopped but Dean could hear it rush behind the kit. He would need to rip the kit off later when the water was shut off and then he would have to check why the pipe had broken in the first place.  
  
The water was now way above his knee and Dean turned around to look at his boss. It was something Dean really liked about the man. Despite his degrees in various fields, Sam Campbell never stepped back from the dirty work and could be found all around the station helping.  
  
Still, at the moment his boss looked more like he came from his morning run around the station than the scientist Sam Campbell was. Tight black tank top, dark green short designed for running and colourful sneakers.  
  
The fact that his boss liked to run was the reason Dean found many reasons to work along Sam’s route. That, and the fact that most clothes designed for running couldn’t conceal that his boss was huge all over the right places.  
  
“Thank you, for your help.”  
  
Only when Dean started to speak, did he notice that he was shaking so bad he had to concentrate to get the words out. The broken pipe ran along the outside of the station and was used to cool down a few of the always-running and sensitive systems of the station.  
  
His boss frowned at him.  
  
“No need to thank me. When I saw Kevin run for the control room soaking wet, I knew something was wrong.”  
  
Wet as they were, his boss looked even better because now the damn running clothes couldn’t hide _anything_ from Dean’s view. Dean noticed that even his boss was shaking from the cold.  
  
The emergency system came to life and started to clear the corridor of the water. The second the pipe broke, the internal security system blocked this part of the station to prevent the water from flooding everything.  
  
“Damn that is cold,” Dean cursed silently and pushed his wet hair out of his face. “Yeah, not my favourite thing either,” was the answer from his boss, but a second later the door was pushed open and Kevin walked in with the whole repair crew.  
  
Dean was about to coordinate everything when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Looking up, because his boss was so freaking tall, he met the other man’s gaze and said nothing when he saw him shake his head.  
  
Sam Campbell gave a few orders to Kevin and Dean watched his crew came alive like trained ants as say started to work on the pipes. Dean’s boss however, nodded in the direction of the exit and motioned to Dean to follow him.  
  
He had no idea why he was following his boss instead of helping his crew but Dean was still feeling like a wet popsicle and his muscles protested against every step.  
  
They walked around another corner and suddenly Dean found himself ushered into a huge washroom with four separate shower stalls.  
  
“Come on, no reason to get sick over something like this, and you are freezing. Warm up and if you feel like going back to work, you can, but I want you to check up with the medical team, just to be sure.”  
  
A second later, Dean’s mind helped him with the information that this was probably the community washroom for the scientists of this deck. Looking around, Dean really wanted a hot shower and going back to his own quarters looked like a way too far at the moment.  


“Thank you, Sir. I will do so after I checked on everything.”  
  
Dean saw a muscle jerk in his boss face but couldn’t put a meaning behind it. He walked into the closest shower stall, flipped the hot water on, and groaned when the water started to soak through his already wet clothes.  
  
Enjoying the warmth for a moment, Dean started to strip under the hot spray only to let his clothes drop to the ground. Getting out of his boots was a bit difficult, but when he finally managed to free himself of the wet and unruly clothes, Dean could finally enjoy the heat.  
  
The way the steam was making feel dizzy was the reason Dean needed a moment more to realize that his boss was standing in the shower stall next to him. A second pile of clothes lay on the ground and when Dean’s lizard brain helped him with the information that his boss had to be naked next to him. Dean bit down hard on his tongue to distract himself from his fast rising and treacherous erection.  
  
True, Dean had dreamed lots of nights of getting fucked by his boss. He could only guess that a big guy like his Sam had to be huge all over the place; but earlier Dean had seen way more than ever. His boss wasn’t just huge, this guy was fucking hung like a horse even under layers of wet and cold clothes. That alone was enough material that Dean could jerk-off to for months and he was more than happy he had managed to bring some… entertaining toys on the station. Dean knew himself well enough to know that he had a size kink big enough for three, and the bigger the cock someone could shove up his ass, the more Dean liked it and begged for more.  
  
Swallowing, Dean tried to find anything he could dry himself off with without showing his raging hard-on to his boss. No reason to get fired as the first idiot of the cooperation.  
  
The sound of running water being shut off came from Dean’s side and while his own shower was still running, Dean watched his boss walk stalk naked over to one of the shelves to help himself to a large towel.  
  
His boss wrapped the long towel his hips but he started to turn around before the towel was in place and so Dean got a full front view of the man.  
  
Dean had gotten up earlier this morning to have some quality time with himself but with the glimpse he just got, Dean would have to help himself again the second he walked into his quarters.  
  
His boss walked to a different shelf and pulled a wrapped-up towel and bathrobe out of the drawer only to place it on top of the shelf.  
  
“You can use those to get back to your quarters. This was the shortest way to a hot shower after so much cold water.”  
  
Dean hoped his boss thought that his face was so red because of the hot water and not because Dean was hard as rock from the big boss himself. Not trusting his voice, Dean only nodded and waited for Sam to leave before he shut off the shower, dried himself up with the towel only to dress in the bathrobe.  
  
Not easy hiding a demanding boner, but Dean hurried and met no one on his way to his quarters. Most people living in the engineer’s quarters would be working on the not so tiny problem from earlier.  
  
The second the door fell shut when Dean was in his own rooms, he dropped the bathrobe and walked into his bedroom. Opening the nightstand next to his bed, Dean pulled his favourite toy and a bottle of lube out of the nightstand. Right before Dean had went off to his job, he had gotten himself a new toy from the internet and had purchased a real bad boy of a dildo or more… a bad dragon of a dildo. Trent, as this monster was named, was huge, thick and with a girth that made even Dean see stars.  
  
With shaking fingers, Dean spread lube over his toy only to kneel on his bed. Placing the toy behind himself, Dean lowered himself down on the silicone and whimpered when his hole gave in easily to the pressure. Only three hours had passed since Dean had his bad dragon up his ass and the thick toy went in easily and reached deep enough to hit Dean’s prostate.  
  
Groaning, Dean felt his hard cock twitch when pleasure, sharp and welcome, ran through his body. Dean hadn’t been easy on himself this morning and even he wasn’t used to such a round so fast after the first one.  
  
Slowly, Dean started to thrust the thick toy faster and faster into his already slippery hole but suddenly the sound of the intercom ripped him out of his pleasure.  
  
Gasping, Dean looked up at the screen and he couldn’t decide if it was pleasure or guilt when he saw the name on the display. He was boss was standing in front of his door. Swallowing, Dean stretched his arm out to answer the call.  
  
“Yeah?” Damn, his voice sounded way too breathy to his own ears.  
  
“Hey Dean…” Oh dear lord… the dark voice was all smirk and dark promise and Dean bit down on his wrist to mute the whimper that wanted to escape.  
  
“I know what you doing, just like I know that you are always watching when you think I won’t notice…” He was screwed, Dean was sure he was screwed and he was going to be fired for being a perv on the big boss. “But you need to know that I like it when you watch, and how flustered you would get only to vanish during your lunch break and come back far too relaxed. Let me in, Dean.”  
  
There was a command in his dark voice and without saying anything else, Dean hit the button which opened the door.  
  
Heavy steps came closer and Dean tried to become one with his bed when the door was pushed open and his boss walked in wearing nothing but loose fitting sweat pants and a smirk that would put the devil to shame.  
  
Looking up from between his lashes, Dean had no idea what he should do as his boss looked at him with a frightening hunger. Long and strong fingers pointed at the place where Dean was still holding the huge dildo in his ass. Now, under the watchful eyes of his boss the dildo felt even bigger.  
  
“Need some help with that?”  
  
Shuddering, Dean nodded but said nothing otherwise.  
  
“Come again?” Meeting those impressive eyes again, Dean nodded once more. “Yes, Sir, I need your help.” Now his boss smiled at him. “Good boy, turn around and show me that pretty ass of yours.”  
  
Dean did as he was told, holding the toy in place, he turned around and presented himself to his boss. A deep growl sounded through the room and Dean felt like he could feel the vibrations running over his body.  
  
“You like it big, don’t you Dean? You love getting split open in a way you will feel it for days.”  
  
Whimpering, Dean nodded but closed his eyes. “Yes, Sir. I like to get fucked by something huge.”  
  
An amused chuckle followed Dean’s words. “It looked like you have a size kink, don’t you think so too, Dean?”  
  
Dean was about to answer but suddenly the dildo was pushed in deep by his boss and it was like a miracle because Sam found the right angle at the first try and pushed the rough texture of the toy right into Dean’s prostate. No words came past Dean’s lips but he wailed and spread his legs even more.  
  
“I take this for a yes that you have not so small size kink.” The casual tone his boss used, together with another hard thrust, made Dean whimper and he bit down on the covers in front of him.  
  
“Do you want me to fuck you, Dean?”  
  
Dean could feel the body of his boss over his back and he thought back to what he had seen minutes ago in the bathroom.  Sam hadn’t even been hard back then, but now Dean could feel his boss’ erection pressing hard against his backside.  
  
“Yes, Sir. Please fuck me.”  
  
The toy was pulled out without a warning and a thick cock thrust in without warning. His boss groaned behind him while Dean had trouble keeping himself up. His boss felt even bigger than his favourite toy.  
  
“Damn, boy… your ass is tight and wet even after you shoved that monster of a dildo up your ass. Did you already have some fun today?”  
  
Nodding fast, every breath was punched out of Dean’s lungs when his boss pulled back only to thrust in back hard. “Yes, Sir. This morning, before my shift started.”  
  
A surprising hard hand came down hard on Dean’s ass and Dean couldn’t keep his surprised moan to himself. “Next time you want to bend over and have something up your ass, you will come to me and ask nicely for my cock, that clear boy?”  
  
Looking over his shoulder, Dean meet his boss gaze.  
  
“Yes, Sir. I will tell you, and ask you, when I want to get fucked again.” Dean knew his voice was small and pleading but he didn’t care, not when his boss started to fuck him in earnest only to close a huge hand around Dean’s cock.  
  
Dean was jerked off and fucked by his boss and when Dean sullied his covers for the second time that day, he felt his boss pumping his own release deep into Dean’s stretched and slippery hole.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
